Cinderella (Disney)
Cinderella is the main character of Disney's 1950 animated feature film of the same name and its two sequels. She was voiced by the late Ilene Woods in the original film and by Jennifer Hale in the direct-to-video sequels. She is the second Disney Princess in the official lineup. Personality Both her mother and father passed away. She has been poorly taken care of by Lady Tremaine, her evil stepmother. She worked in the kitchen; her only friends were Major the horse, Bruno the bloodhound, Jaq, Gus, her Fairy Godmother, and a few more mice all of whom helped her go to the ball. At the end of the first movie, she marries Prince Charming. Cinderella is a strong willed and independent young woman who is truly beautiful because she doesn't let her anger and sorrow get the better of her. She is kind to most and is in no way depicted as naive or childish. She is extremely mature and has shown that she can overcome her obstacles without the aid of magic. She has also been shown to have a slight sarcastic side to her, as seen in her comments about her stepfamily and Lucifer, but usually keeping such comments to herself. Cinderella has shown to be rather intelligent and/or clever especially thinking of how poorly raised she was after the absence of her parents. Cinderella is also resourseful by using her mother's old fashioned dress and imagining a beautiful ball gown. Physical Appearance Cinderella is a beautiful, sweet, gentle, clever, classy and kind young woman. She is tall, slender and softly shaped with a mild face. She has fair skin, pink lips and twinkling blue eyes. Her hair is strawberry-blonde and shoulder-length with soft bangs. She wears a silvery-blue ballgown with sparkles all over, with a white petticoat and a light blue headband over her trademark french twist hairstyle, along with pale blue earrings, light blue opera gloves, a black velvet choker around her neck, and dons clear glass slippers. She also wears dark pink lipstick. Appearances ''Cinderella Before the Duke reaches Lady Tremaine's home the next day, the wicked stepmother locks Cinderella away in her tower. Jaq and Gus retrieve the key but must battle Lucifer. The birds alert Bruno and he scares Lucifer into jumping out the window. Cinderella is free and fits on the slipper. CInderella and Prince Charming marry and they live happily ever after. In the original film, Cinderella is shown as a mistreated young woman who dreams of escaping the torturous lifestyle she has to endure working as a maid for Lady Tremaine, Anastasia, Drizella, and Lucifer, Lady Tremaine's vicious and conniving cat. She is notable for being silenced repeatedly by Lady Tremaine, creating the assumption that Cinderella's job as scullery maid requires her to do chores without speaking out. One day, when the family is invited to a royal ball at the Castle, Cinderella was told once she finished her duties she can go. The mice help Cinderella by making her a dress, but they used supply from old dresses from Anastasia and Drizella. When they see Cinderella in the dress, the jealous girls tear it apart. After they leave for the ball without Cinderella, she is visited by the magical Fairy Godmother. She gives Cinderella a new dress and a coach. She also turns the mice into horses and Major and Bruno into a coachman and a footman. She goes and ends up falling in love with Prince Charming, to the point that she loses track of time and she rushes back home, leaving one of the two magical glass slippers. The Prince orders The Grand Duke to find whoever fits the slipper. Cinderella II: Dreams Come True Jaq and Gus set off to make a new book to narrate what happens after the ending of the previous story, by stringing three segments of stories together, making three stories: "Aim to Please," "Tall Tail," and "An Uncommon Romance." In the first story, Cinderella and Prince Charming return home and soon a party begins. In "Tall Tail", she works on planning to build up a festival. The mouse named Jaq in the previous film has transformed into a human named Sir Hugh. In the third story, called "An Uncommon Romance," she helps her stepsister Anastasia reconcile with the baker. Towards the end of the film, she reads a book the mice have already made for her to them all. Cinderella III: A Twist in Time Cinderella and Prince Charming are celebrating their anniversary. Lady Tremaine, however, gets a hold of the Fairy Godmother's wand and uses her ill-gotten powers to reverse time and to send Cinderella back into the events surrounding the first film. This time, however, the story is changed when new situations arise: the slipper is modified to fit Anastasia's foot and she is promised to Prince Charming. Cinderella, along with her mouse friends, sets out to put things right and bring her stepmother to justice once and for all. Cinderella soon convinces Prince Charming she is the girl from the ball and the wedding takes place that night. Before the wedding occurs, Lady Tremiane transforms Anastasia into a beautiful Cinderella clone and sends the real Cinderella to be killed off by Lucifer. Cinderella prevails and rushes back to the castle. She stops the wedding, defeats Lady Tremaine and marries the prince. The newly reformed Anastasia joins Cinderella in her royal family. House of Mouse Cinderella makes numerous cameo appearances in the animated series ''House of Mouse. In the episode "House of Scrooge" she lends Mickey the dress the mice made for her and after he thanks her she replies with "That old thing?". In the episode "The Stolen Cartoons" when Donald was left in charge, she fled away from the bad show leaving behind her glass slipper. She also appears in [http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Mickey%27s_Magical_Christmas:_Snowed_in_at_the_House_of_Mouse Mickey's Magical Christmas], in which she is trapped with the other guest. At one point, she talks about how she is thankful for friendly mice who make nice evening wear (this segment was also used in the series episode "Turkey Day"). ''Teacher's Pet Cinderella makes a cameo appearance at the end of the ''Teacher's Pet movie; she is shown holding a frog during the closing song. [http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_(series) Kingdom Hearts series] Cinderella is one of the classic Disney characters who appears in''Kingdom Hearts. She plays a small but important role in the game as one of the Princesses of Heart. Her world was destroyed by Maleficent, but she was taken into captivity. Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Cinderella's role and backstory in ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep is more or less the same as it is in the movie. During Ventus' visit, he assists her mouse friend, Jaq, in making a dress for her while Cinderella finishes her chores. Despite his appearance, Cinderella believes him to be a mouse due to his unexplained 4 1/2 inch size. After Anastasia and Drizella angrily tear apart her dress, Cinderella runs to the garden in tears just as Terra arrives and encourages her to continue to believe in her dreams for a better future. Eventually, her Fairy Godmother helps her make a beautiful ball gown and a carriage to take her to the ball, with Terra as her bodyguard. While at the ball, she meets the Prince and they fall instantly in love with each other. While dancing, she and the prince are suddenly interrupted by a gigantic Unversed until Terra comes to their rescue. But not soon after the Unversed is defeated the clock strikes midnight and she is forced to leave the ball before the Fairy Godmother's magic runs out. As she runs through the Grand Hall, she loses a slipper. Prince Charming declares to find the girl of his dreams with the glass slipper by letting every girl in the kingdom try it on. Lady Tremaine, having discovered that Cinderella is the girl at the ball, locks her in her room and attempts to make one of her daughters the Prince's bride. However, Aqua and Jaq cooperate and manage to free Cinderella just before the Grand Duke is able to leave. Like in the film, Lady Tremaine trips him and the slipper breaks to pieces before she is able to try it on, but Cinderella pulls out the second glass slipper from her pocket and uses it to replace the broken one. The Grand Duke is about to take her to the castle when Lady Tremaine summons a gigantic Unversed to attack the princess. Aqua manages to destroy it and bring her safely to Prince Charming. During the ending credits, she is seen dancing around the ballroom with the prince while Jaq and the Fairy Godmother look on. ''Kingdom Hearts Sometime after the events of ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, her world was consumed by the Heartless and she was taken and held deep within Hollow Bastion until all seven Princesses were collected. It is unknown when she was captured but from scenes it can be assumed it was before Snow White and Alice placing her as either second captured or third either before or after Belle. Once her heart was restored, she stays behind in the castle of Hollow Bastion with the other five princesses to hold back the darkness lurking out of the Final Keyhole, until Sora returns and closes it. Though the Final Keyhole is sealed, Cinderella and the others feel another dark power approaching from somewhere else (End of the Worldwhere Kingdom Hearts is held), and asks Sora to stop Xehanort's Heartles from fulfilling his evil plans while they remain behind to protect Hollow Bastion. When Kingdom Hearts is sealed, Cinderella is returned to her own world. ''Kingdom Hearts II Cinderella is absent in ''Kingdom Hearts II, though her name was part of the password that allowed access to theDTD dataspace in Space Paranoids. ''Kilala Princess In the manga series ''Kilala Princess, Cinderella plays an important role in Kilala's quest of royalty. Kilala enters Cinderella's world after getting shot in the back and transferring her conscience into it. While helping Cinderella with her chores, the maid also teaches Kilala how to eat, dance and walk like a princess. Her mouse friends secretly help her make a dress for the royal ball. After her sisters tear it apart, Kilala confronts them and accidentally loses her Magic Tiara. The Fairy Godmother shows up later than expected, and makes a princess gown, carriage and escorts for Cinderella. Affected by the tiara's magic, the Fairy's power will run out sooner than expected if the tiara is still in the Tremaine sisters' hands. With the fairy godmother's magic, Kilala manages to get to the palace and steal back the tiara before Anastasia can use it to hypnotize the prince. Cinderella and the prince meet and dance romantically till midnight. Kilala later receives a clear crystal. Cinderella is last seen witnessing Kilala receive her magic gem: an emerald. Kinect Disneyland Adventures Cinderella plays a major role in the game, appearing as a meet-and-greet character in Fantasyland. When she meets the player for the first time, she gives them a magic wand from the Fairy Godmother as a reward for their hard work. If the player is female, Cinderella will ask her to accompany her to the ball and gather some supplies so that she and the mice can make a dress. While the mice are making the dress, Cinderella asks if the player can find food for them. She also asks if the player can find more thread. Disney Parks and Resorts Dream Along With Mickey Cinderella appears at Disney parks around the world in parades, shows and as a meetable character. In every show with mixed Disney characters there is a princess scene and Cinderella is in every show that have mixed Disney Characters. Cinderella has also become an icon for the Disney Parks. In this show, Cinderella appears when Minnie wishes to be a princess and Cinderella and Prince Charming enjoys a dance along with Snow White, The Prince, Aurora, Prince Phillip, Mickey, and Minnie. World of Color Cinderella makes an appearance at the end during the show's finale. In her scene it shows her transforming into a princess from the Fairy Godmother's magic. Fantasmic! Cinderella plays a role in the popular live show Fantasmic! where she joins Snow White, the Prince, Ariel, Prince Eric, Belle and Beast. Cinderella stars in her own sequence in the Tokyo DisneySea version. Disney Princesses In the Disney Princess franchise, Cinderella is the most popular of all the princesses and she is the leader of the Disney Princesses. In many Disney Princess group images, Cinderella is seen in the middle showing her leadership. Gallery Cindy252 zpsd6762695.jpg Tumblr_msq9ke9TGE1rho45co4_250.gif Cinderella (Dressed).png Photo64.jpg Cindy and Dad.jpg|Cinderella as a little girl with her father File:Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-6145.jpg|Cinderella smiling kindly toward's Prince Charming File:Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-430.jpg|Cinderella grinning kindly towards Prince Charming File:Cinderella_smiling_sweetly_at_her_mice_friends.jpg|Cinderella smiling sweetly at her mice friends File:Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-743.jpg|Cinderella giggling after seeing her mice friends and Bruno File:Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-2418.jpg|Cinderella smiling happily after discovering the King liked the changes for the royal banquet File:Cinderella's_warm_smile_in_Cinderella_II.jpg|Cinderella's warm smile in Cinderella II File:Cinderella_and_Prince_Charming's_kiss_in_Cinderella_II.jpg|Cinderella and Prince Charming's kiss in Cinderella II Movies-cinderella-lily-james.jpg|Cinderella as portrayed by Lily James in the upcoming live action adaptation of the classic animated Disney film. Downton Abbey s Lily James stars in first trailer for Disney s Cinderella.jpg|Cinderella arriving at the Royal Ball in the upcoming live action adaptation of the Disney animated classic Cinderella-Sofia-the-First-2jpg.jpg Cinderellla getting picked on by her stepmother over her dress.jpg|Cinderella getting picked on by her stepmother over her dress File:Disney_Cinderella_Letter.jpg Trivia *Cinderella is the first Disney Princess to be seen as a little girl, before Tiana in 2009, Rapunzel in 2010 and Elsa and Anna in 2013. *Cinderella is the second Disney Princess after Snow White in 1937. *Cinderella's hair color has often been the subject of debate among fans. In the original film, Cinderella's hair seems to be of a light orange tone, classifying her as either a redhead or a ginger as her hair had been officially called "burnt orange". In the franchise and in the Disney parks, Cinderella's hair is publicized as bright yellow, making her a golden-blonde, although her hair remained orange-ish in the original film and the second sequel. The most common consensus is that she is a strawberry-blonde, which is blonde hair bearing an orange tint. *Similar to Snow White, Cinderella is forced to be raised without a father for the majority of her life. Instead, she is placed in the hands of a cruel and jealous stepmother. Another similarity is that the two are forced to be household servants in an attempt to hide their outer beauty. *Cinderella is the first out of the four Disney Princesses to not be of royal blood, paving the way for Belle in 1991, Mulan in 1998 and Tiana in 2009. *Her shoe size is mentioned in the third movie which is a size 4 1/2 in woman's. *The symbolic message of the glass slippers is that Cinderella is so delicate that she can walk in glass shoes and not break them. It is also symbolic how she can be comfortable in glass shoes, meaning to she can easily adapt to typically "uncomfortable" situations. *Cinderella is considered the "leader" of the Disney Princesses, often being positioned in the center of publicity photos. This has been subject to some controversy, however, because she is the second Disney Princess, after Snow White. Some feel that Snow White deserves to be the leader, because she is the main protagonist of Disney's first film, and was introduced to the world 13 years before Cinderella. *Cinderella is the most popular Disney Princess among children. *Cinderella is derived from the French word Cendrillon, which translates in English as "little ash girl". *The only mention of Cinderella's mother was in the first movie when she showed the mice a dress that belonged to her that she was planning to fix up for the ball. *Unlike how Cinderella's iconic Ballgown is featured in the original feature film, there are few differences in its depiction in the Disney parks and ice shows. The first being is that a bow is part of the gown, the second is that the hair is blonde and not burnt orange, and third being is that silver slippers are worn in the parks, instead of transparent plastic type slippers to pass for 'glass' slippers. *In the movie, Cinderella wears a whitish-silver dress to the ball. However, in most merchandise, this is changed to a bright blue dress. *Cinderella makes a cameo appearance in the pilot movie for Sofia the First, Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess. *Cinderella is similar to Quasimodo from The Hunchback of Notre Dame as both are mistreated and abused by their parental figures (Lady Tremaine and Judge Claude Frollo). Ironically Cinderella was mistreated because she's attractive, While Quasimodo was mistreated because he's unattractive. They also have very kind, gentle and sincere hearts, and they even dream of something better for them (for Cinderella: a Prince, for Quasimodo: Freedom). *Both Cinderella and Rapunzel's mother figures forbid them from leaving home. Category:Heroines Category:Princesses Category:Disney Heroes Category:Orphans Category:In love heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Lead Females Category:Singing Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Femme Fatale Category:Manga Heroes Category:Titular Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Family of a Villain Category:Daughter of a Villain Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Animal Kindness Category:The Messiah Category:Martyr Category:Multiple Saver Category:Fairy Tales Heroes Category:Important Category:Nurturer Category:Big Good Category:Recurring Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Damsel in distress Category:Child Nurturer Category:Successful Heroes Category:Artistic Heroes Category:Imaginative Heroes Category:Pure of heart Category:Victims Category:House of Mouse Heroes Category:Narrators Category:Feminists Category:Famous Heroes Category:Rich Heroes Category:Once Upon a Time Heroes Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Classic Heroes Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Matriarchs Category:Aristocrats Category:Zoopaths Category:Ingenue Category:Kind-Hearted Heroes Category:Multiple Nurturer Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Telepaths Category:Reality-Preserver Category:Kingdom Hearts Heroes Category:Chaste Heroes Category:Role Models Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Former Slaves